futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
I Dated a Robot
| image = | image_size = | episode = 47 | prod_code = 3ACV15 | season = 3 | airdate = May 13, 2001 | runtime = 30 minutes | director = James Purdum | guests = Lucy Liu | writer = Eric Kaplan | storyboards = | subtitle = No humans were probed in the making of this episode | cartoon = Censored | preceded_by = "Time Keeps on Slippin'" | followed_by = "A Leela of Her Own" }} Plot While watching an episode of The Scary Door, Fry decides to do all the things he always wanted to do and the Planet Express crew obliges. After demolishing a planet at Sal's Wrecking Co., visiting the edge of the universe and a parallel universe--the *only other*, as well as riding a dinosaur at Jurassic Kiddie Park, one of his few remaining fantasies is to date a celebrity. Fry and Leela venture into the internet to visit nappster.com and download a celebrity's personality. Fry downloads the personality of Lucy Liu into a blank robot, which begins projecting an image of her. Fry and the LiuBot begin dating, Eating at a morning restaurant, piggy-back rides and feeding aliens. The Lucy Liu robot was aided by herself being programmed to like Fry. The other employees, concerned about their own relationship, show him the standard middle-school film, "I Dated A Robot" about the dangers of dating robots. From the film, Fry learns that dating robots resulted in the destruction of Earth seen while Fry is frozen in the first episode. Unfortunately, Fry ignores the movie and keeps making out with his Lucy Liu Bot. Bender, offended by the concept of competing with humans for the attention of Fembots, sets off with Leela and Zoidberg to shut down Nappster. They arrive at the Nappster headquarters, demanding that they disband. Suddenly, they hear someone crying for help in the adjourning room and it is revealed that "Nappster" is actually "Kidnappster". In the back room, they have discovered that Nappster has been kidnapping the heads of celebrities and making illegal copies of them. Leela grabs Lucy Liu's head and the four take off. The Nappster CFO, Jervis, loads a backup disk of Lucy Liu and creates a horde of Lucy Liu robots ordered to kill by changing their settings to "Erotic Assassin". The crew, running from the robot horde, duck into a movie theater, Loew's-N-Plex, where Fry is seeing a movie with his Lucy Liu Bot. Everyone ducks into the projection room. Zoidberg discovers a five ton bag of popcorn and sends it pouring onto the robots on the theater floor. The robots eat their way out from under the popcorn. Fry's Lucy Liu Bot points the projector at the other robots and the heat causes the popcorn to pop, bursting the robots. At the request of the real Lucy Liu, Fry blanks his robot. He expressed his wish to know the real Lucy Liu, but she and Bender had fallen in love, making Fry very mad and cross indeed. Alienese *The signs read, "AOL", "667" and "Crocodylus Pontifex" in Alienese. Ongoing Themes The Scary Door The Planet Express crew, sans Fry, watch the episode about the gambler who is killed and must endure a mini-mashup of Twilight Zone plot lines. Fry and Leela Leela proposes that the crew take Fry out for the day to realize his childhood sci-fi fantasies. Fry uses her proposal as an opportunity to aim some sexual innuendo at her. She rejects him summarily. Leela helps Fry in his quest to find a celebrity for him "to be romantically linked with". A Lucy Liu-bot is built for him and he has an affair with it. Sal's Speech Impediment Sal is all but unintelligible at this point. Doppelgängers The crew visit the edge of the universe, where they find a parallel universe with cowboy versions of all of them. Farnsworth explains to Fry that there are only the two universes, not an infinite number. Fry and Leela use Farnsworth's virtual-reality machine to browse the Internet. Hordes of Lucy Liu-bots attack the city as Leela, Bender, and Zoidberg attempt to rescue the head of Lucy Liu from the kidnappers. Death, near-death, mutilation A Tyrannosaurus rex bites off Fry's hands. Fry has them replaced at a store called "Hand Crafters". All of the Lucy Liu-bots are destroyed, most of them gruesomely. Bender removes from his torso the jarred head of Luciano Pavoratti and callously discards it: the shattering glass can be heard off-screen. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Category:Fry Episodes Category:Last Of Season Episodes